


February Wedding

by Ltleflrt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Wedding, Fluff, M/M, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), Snow, deancas wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: The wedding party is still going strong, but Dean and Cas slip away for a few minutes of alone time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 226





	February Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations to Dean and Castiel Winchester finally tying the knot! And on Valentine's Day too! Schmoopy bastards ;D

It’s getting dark, but the lights are still bright and flashing through the Roadhouse windows. Due to groundhog shenanigans, it is still winter, and the sky is clouded over in a way that should feel heavy and gloomy, but somehow seems to bring more light to the growing evening. The first flakes to float down are fat and heavy, immediately sticking to the Impala’s shiny black paint job and accumulating into a thick blanket of fluff. When the door opens, snowflakes dance in the warm breeze escaping the interior, somehow matching the rhythm of the music pumping valiantly from the jukebox.

As soon as he sees the thick layer of snow coating his baby, Dean’s footsteps quicken, his hand tightening around Castiel’s fingers as he drags them outside. Grumbling about not wanting his girl to feel left out of the festivities, Dean carefully scrapes snow away from the edge of the door before shoving Cas in first to get him out of the cold. It’s just as chilly inside as out, but the engine rumbles happily when Dean turns her on, and soon warm air is hissing out of the vents. He doesn’t switch the heat over to defrost though, enjoying the privacy afforded by the snow covered windows as he pulls his husband-- _his husband--_ close to him on the leather seats and proceeds to kiss him silly.

They can’t stay out here forever, because someone is eventually going to notice they're gone. But for right now, Dean and Cas have some time to themselves. They make out until the snow finally melts from the back window, revealing the Just Married painted across the glass. 

And then they kiss a little more, until Sam knocks on the driver side window. Dean huffs in mock annoyance while Castiel smiles and rubs the moisture from his lips, tempting Dean to dive back in. Instead he rolls down the window a crack. Sam offers to make their excuses for them if they want to take off, and it’s tempting. _So tempting_. But Dean’s eyes catch on the ongoing party through the Roadhouse windows. He looks back at Cas, and knows that he’s totally up for a few more hours with their family. 

They have the rest of their lives together, after all. Might as well party it up and make sure it really starts with a bang.


End file.
